


[fanmix] leave the soul alone

by spacewitchescantdie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/pseuds/spacewitchescantdie
Summary: Death doesn't break force bonds, don't be silly.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[fanmix] leave the soul alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sockitallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockitallbefore/gifts).



> Oh no, you forgot to request Reylo! Fortunately I was here to remember this is what you Really wanted :dogekek:

**i. the unimaginable zero summer** wilderun  
Reading the pages of life, he summoned the will to rejoice in the dark  
Lessons learned from forefathers must surely be enough for a spark  
His fist was tightly clenched around the seeds he had amassed  
He climbed the trees of strangers, sought the etchings of their past  
But in the night, violence dreamt of his mind  
And where it opens

**[ii. sick like me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03X0B6u-AxM)** in this moment  
Is it sick of me  
To want you crawling on your knees  
Is it sick to say  
I want you biting down on me

**[iii. bones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDpdpE00rfI)** ms mr  
Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone  
Boy with a broken soul  
Heart with a gaping hole  
Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality  
Kissing death and losing my breath

**[iv. the spell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnLvaHHBJOc)** cellar darling  
From roots to moons  
Death is my name  
From roots to moons  
We are the same


End file.
